Love, Pride, and Battles
by Jiitari
Summary: When the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta came to Earth and was defeated by a much inferior warrior he called as Kakarot, he got stuck and was forced to live under the roof of a human girl and adapt to Earth life. But with his high pride, he finds it hard to adapt and accept everything. And for the first time in forever, he finds himself slowly caring for the human girl he's living with.
1. Volume 1: Prologue

**誇り高き！！サイヤ人の王子ベジータ [Vegeta The Proud Saiyan Prince]**

**Love, Pride and Battles volume 1: Stuck on Earth**

**Summary: **When the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta came to Earth and was defeated by a supposedly much inferior warrior he called as Kakarot, he got stuck and was forced to live under the roof of a human girl and adapt to Earth life. But with his high pride, he finds it hard to adapt and accept everything. And for the first time in forever, he finds himself slowly caring for the human girl he's living with against his own wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Once there was a prophecy given by the god of destruction named Bills. That two people will be born to become the greatest legends in the universe.<em>

_One shall be born from a very powerful bloodline under a red moon's light. He shall be born with the greatest power the universe had ever seen. He will be a prodigy among the rest and shall be looked up upon due to his power. However, he shall be subjected to the very person who shall mold him to become the Dark Prince of Destruction, who is the chosen one to become Bills' vessel for his godly destructive powers. He shall be feared for his power for he is more than capable enough to destroy the entire universe if he wanted to._

_The other one shall be born from a very low status and he shall be executed by the people by sending him away. His fate shall bring him to all goodness in life despite his low birth. All elements in his life shall make this weakling stronger and more powerful and one day he shall become the legendary savior, the only person capable of defeating the dark prince of destruction._

_And one day these two legends shall clash in a battle that holds the fate of the entire universe._

* * *

><p>I strongly believed that life is a game of survival. Those who are strong and mighty will survive and those who are weak shall perish. So you just do whatever you want for only you can control your own destiny.<p>

I was the Saiyan Prince, ruler of the most powerful warriors in the entire universe, the most dangerous person you might have ever met. I was capable of destroying entire worlds, of killing many people. In fact, I did destroy hundreds of planets and killed hundreds of trillions of lives in cold blood for eleven years straight ever since I was five. Because of this, people referred to me as the 'Legendary Destroyer of Worlds', the greatest threat there was in the entire universe. I was the perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, never did I show mercy on those I slaughtered nor felt any remorse for them. I was driven by hatred and the thirst for vengeance against the person who destroyed my entire life, everything I once had. My parents. My race. My people. My kingdom. My home…. And so as my pride.

But everything has changed ever since I arrived in this little dust ball called Earth.

I am Prince Vegeta and this is my story.

* * *

><p>I find it very satisfactory when everyone fears me for my power and what I could do. However, in this situation, I find it strange that these people on this mudball of a planet could easily just accept me so casually.<p>

Especially that annoying bitch.

"I have thought of something on how you are going to pay me back for saving your pathetic life, woman."

"What is it?"

I turned around to give her one, fixed cold glare.

"Bulma Briefs, I want you to serve me as my own personal slave. Do it in exchange for your own life since I spared you."

The shock on her face was priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hi everyone! Jiitari in here! I updated my light novel series' volume 1 today and posted 4 new chapters. Since this is a light novel based fanfiction, expect that the chapters in this story is quite short, but the story itself is quite long. The series is divided to 23 volumes, excluding volume 0, 0-2, S, M 1-4 ans OS 1-5, which has a different link from this story. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **(c) DRAGON BALL/ AKIRA TORIYAMA/BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA/TOEI /FUJI TV/FUNIMATION/BANDAI NAMCO GAMES

The author does NOT own any elements from this work, which is only a fan fiction based on the said work above. All credits go to its respective owners and property and license holders. Please support the official release.


	2. Volume 1: Chapter 1: Stuck on Earth

**誇り高き！！サイヤ人の王子ベジータ [Vegeta The Proud Saiyan Prince]**

**Love, Pride and Battles volume 1: Stuck on Earth**

**Summary: **When the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta came to Earth and was defeated by a supposedly much inferior warrior he called as Kakarot, he got stuck and was forced to live under the roof of a human girl and adapt to Earth life. But with his high pride, he finds it hard to adapt and accept everything. And for the first time in forever, he finds himself slowly caring for the human girl he's living with against his own wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Stuck on Earth**

I believe that life is a game of survival. In order to live, you have to do everything your way. Trust no one. Close your heart off to foolish emotions. And kill before you get killed, for in this world: The mighty survives the game and the weak perishes.

I was the Saiyan Prince, ruler of the most powerful warriors in the universe, the most dangerous person you may have ever met.

I was capable of destroying worlds, of killing many people. In fact, I did destroy a hundred worlds and killed trillions of innocent lives in cold blood before. Therefore, civilizations across the universe tremble upon the sound of my name.

My name is Vegeta, but they usually refer to me as the Legendary Destroyer of Worlds. I was the perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, I lived by my sheer strength alone, uninhabited by foolish emotions and attachments, never did I show mercy on those I killed nor felt any remorse for them.

All this I did for revenge against the universe's overlords, Frieza and his brother, Cooler, who destroyed everything I once had, my parents, my people and my home planet and then enslaved me, humiliated me and used my tactical intelligence and fighting abilities to conquer and destroy many other worlds, just like what they did to my home. Sometimes, I could think this as a token of appreciation for the hatred and bitterness life has given me. I wanted everyone to feel and suffer my wrath.

I lived by those evil intentions, I killed, and I destroyed, taking pleasure of my victim's fear, whimpers, screams, cries and blood spill, for eleven years straight, ever since I was five.

But everything was changed by the time I arrived at a little dust ball called 'Earth'. I primarily went into this planet for immortality using seven magical balls called the Dragon Balls, which could grant any wish you could desire. And after achieving that, I'll destroy the planet. I was the universe's Legendary Destroyer of Worlds after all.

All of my plans came into a failure when a low class Saiyan warrior, Kakarot, who was sent in here years ago to destroy the planet but failed to do so in whatever reason, got in my way. I let my subject Broco take care of him.

However, Broco wasn't enough to defeat a lowly trash! How could someone like Kakarot improved like this? He was a low class and he won't ever match an elite Saiyan warrior!

Broco's failure to defeat Kakarot made me step into the fight and take care of matters myself after I killed Broco in a devastating blast. As the strongest Saiyan warrior of all, I was confident that I could kill the low class trash.

And yes, I was more far more superior than Kakarot and even to all Saiyans mind you, but I could tell that he was holding his powers back. In order for him not do so; I threatened to kill his human friends. I fired a ki blast for a play, at a group of pathetic humans above a rock, watching the fight I bet they could not even see.

Then, Kakarot screamed. An explosion happened next. A bright yellow light surrounded him and engulfed his body. His power rising to its limits and I saw his body undergo a change.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed an ascended Kakarot. His form was different. His hair was no longer black; it was blonde and was standing upright. His onyx eyes were now a jade green and his body engulfed with yellow aura.

What a surprise, Kakarot just transformed into a Super Saiyan, the legend of my race, has finally awakened from within him. -WAIT! I'm supposed to undergo that transformation, NOT HIM! I was the direct descendant of the legendary Super Saiyan, how could this be? WHY?!

And so, on that very day, the first time I suffered my first humiliation to my pride as the Saiyan prince. Also, the first time I received a defeat from the common hands of someone supposedly lower and weaker than me, from a low level trash, I could say.  
>My pride will never accept that.<p>

After that very humiliating defeat, I was sure that my death would be next. Somewhere inside of me, something was saying that _I won't die, not like this. I'll never let it end like this, Never._ There was another saying,_ 'Maybe it was better this way, so that all my sufferings would come to an end'. _I waited, but Kakarot refused to kill me, to his friends' and my bewilderment. That moment I thought Kakarot's heart was human after all; it was different from all Saiyans and very much different from me. And that he was a fool, of course.

He spared my life, actually, he spared my life just because he thought how my life would be 'such a waste' when he saw me about to die. Of course, his human friends rejected his wish but Kakarot pleaded and promised them the next time he saw me or battle me for the reason of my evil nature, he'll do the killing himself.

I struggled to get into my space pod but Kakarot destroyed it on a purpose. _Why that little-!_ He told me to stay, which I would refuse and his friends deny of letting me stay with anyone of them.

I would have refused, that he insisted me to try to enjoy a human life in here together with the humans, the weakest race I'd ever known. Kakarot assured me that I would like it. I wanted to turn it down but he has asked a blue haired woman if I could stay in her house. The others thought he was getting crazy he would let a killer like me live in the same house as their friend. I tried to killed them moments ago so why would he let me join them. I was intrigued by this question in my head.

Kakarot replied to them "I don't really think Vegeta's truly evil. I guess it was influenced by the world where he lives. A world full of hatred and bitterness. You see, if there was a person who lived in the darkness for a long time, he would never know what light is, so you must show them the light. So if there was a person who lived in a word full of hatred and bitterness, try and show him love and sympathy." Good little Kakarot, he could actually make his own philosophy!

But I will never be influenced by that! I don't need his sympathy!

I don't need their sympathy, sympathy coming from humans and a low class Saiyan warrior.  
>No! I won't swallow my pride just to join this weak pathetic race and live in their mud ball of a planet! But, with my space pod destroyed into pieces, where else am I going to? I don't even have anything but the armor I wore, and the debris of my space pod.<p>

The humans were reluctant upon their Saiyan friend's decision. He was a fool to think of me as if I would turn over a new leaf. But the fact that I have nowhere else to go made me accept his offer reluctantly.

I was brought to his huge round yellow building at the center of an Urban city, they called the 'Capsule Corporation' owned by the blue haired woman's parents. The woman said that I could stay there as long as I'd want as long as I 'don't jump over' her and that it's alright for her family because they have plenty of food to feed me. Then she goes on saying that she would have guessed I could eat as much as Goku (Kakarot's stupid human alias) does, much to the other humans' amazement. I simply gritted my teeth and cursed the woman's loud mouth, Annoyed and humiliated. What a vulgar woman. To say that in such a loud voice is very irritating!

Then she goes on calling me _Jiita-kun_ as if she was calling a little puppy. Who does she think she's calling? Some kind of a pet? I felt heat rose on my cheeks warm, I think I was blushing at this humiliation. She let out a chuckle when she saw me blushed. Why is my heart throbbing – naturally!

She looked at me with a disgusted look. She ordered me to follow her to the shower room and wash myself after I was healed by some kind of a bean. Kakarot handed me the bean and told me to take it. I reluctantly snatched the bean in his hand and stared at it, wondering how such a bean like this could heal me instantly. He gave me an irritating sheepish grin and told me to eat it. I ate the bean and felt myself regenerate to my surprise. My body healed instantly.

In less than a minute, I think.

An evil smirk curled upon my lips, raising a fist towards Kakarot and told him how he would pay for what he has done to me today. That he would be sorry for himself that he foolishly let me in, trusted me, and expect me to become one like him.

A Saiyan who was human at heart.

That will NEVER happen. My pride will never allow that to happen.

A sheepish grin ran across his stupid goofy face.

I snorted and then grumbled on what idiot he truly is as I began walking into the human woman's trail.


	3. Volume 1: Chapter 2: A New Home

**誇り高き！！サイヤ人の王子ベジータ [Vegeta The Proud Saiyan Prince]**

**Love, Pride and Battles volume 1: Stuck on Earth**

**Summary: **When the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta came to Earth and was defeated by a supposedly much inferior warrior he called as Kakarot, he got stuck and was forced to live under the roof of a human girl and adapt to Earth life. But with his high pride, he finds it hard to adapt and accept everything. And for the first time in forever, he finds himself slowly caring for the human girl he's living with against his own wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**A New Home**

"Woman! Where are you?! I demand your presence NOW!" I yelled inside the shower room.

No answer.

"I'm addressing you, _Bulmoose_!"

"What do you want?!" I heard the vulgar woman shouted back outside the shower room.

"My clothes. Where are they?" I demanded.

"They were dirty so I put them in the wash."

"What? Y-you're washing my armor?"

"I left a few garments by the rack in there. Why don't you use them?"

I turned towards the rack the woman was talking about and found…

"You've got to be kidding me!"

There I found ridiculous human clothing in very disgusting colors. I grabbed at the one with the same disgusting color as the flowers on this mudball and intensely glared at it, hoping it would burn with a look in my eyes.

"You actually think that the prince of all Saiyans would wear such clothes as this pink monstrosity?! NEVER!" I growled.

"Well, if you don't want to wear them then try going out there naked! It's only that or nothing!"

Then a loud boisterous laughter came from where she was.

"Your savagery knows no bounds." I muttered angrily.

I glared at the piece of clothing in my hands. Thinking whether I should wear the offending clothes or not. I definitely chose the first option. I thought it was the better option than wearing nothing, thinking I might just blow these earthlings away with my perfect body. Hmph!

By the time I walked out dressed in the pink shirt, yellow trousers and green sneakers, snarling in great annoyance. The blue haired idiot who gave me these clothes sniffed through the air and said. "Well now. You do smell good!"

Then she and her earthling friends (The bald one, the scar faced one, the one with three eyes and the mime kid) broke in a loud, boisterous laughter.

And that's when I snapped.

"_Damare! Damare! DAMARE!_ Stop laughing or I'll kill you all this instant!"

There was an abrupt silence. Their faces showed nothing but pure fear. Ah, much better.

The woman sighed and then said. "Okay. Sorry, Vegeta. Now, come with me and I'll show you your room." She smiled.

I frowned. Why is this woman ordering me around?

Before I could hypothesize the answer to that, I found myself following her footsteps. We took left and climbed two flights of stairs towards the third floor, and then we turned right to walk towards a wide hallway and stopped by the front of a plain door painted in white at the end of the hallway.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed as she entered the keys, turned the knob and opened the door.

She grabbed the switch and turned on the light. Bright, white fluorescence illuminated a huge bedroom. The walls were painted in light blue. The floor was covered in black carpet. There was a wooden cabinet parallel to the wall at my right side where a 32-inch flat screen television was sitting on its top and a stereo and DVD player below it. There was a queen sized bed on the opposite side. Across to the door where I stood was a wooden study table. There was a small laptop on the tabletop and a few pocket sized novels. There was a long, huge window at the wall perpendicular to the table. Next to the study table stood a shelf filled with a few novel books, some picture comic books, and a few other higher educational materials I recognize were about basic physics, radiation physics, astronomy, human anatomy and physiology, computer books… My eyes were glued to the books on the shelf…

"Oh, if you don't want that in your room then I could ask someone to take that away." The woman said.

"No, leave that in there." I said.

"Huh?"

"I said leave that in there." I said as I entered the room and taking in my surroundings. I sniffed through the air, and I caught the scent of berry lingering in the air inside the room. Was that an air freshener? I stretched out my supernatural senses to find anything that might attack me or something. Nothing. Okay, nothing's dangerous in here. I made sure of that.

"So you like reading books?" the woman asked.

"Yes." I replied without looking at her.

"Oh, it doesn't look to me."

"You'll never know."

"Aside from fighting, what are your other interests?"

"Besides training, eating and reading nothing more."

"Oh."

I jumped into the bed and then she screamed my name. "Vegeta!"

My body softly bounced into the soft mattress and then…

_CRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGEEEEEDDDDDD…._

The black metal bed frame cringed loudly before the entire bed crushed into the floor in a loud thud.

The woman sighed with her palm covering her face as she shook her head while I frowned as I glared at the now destroyed bed underneath me. Pathetic Earth furniture!

"Just as I thought. I guess I have to tell dad to create a Saiyan strength proof bed for you, huh?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Hmph!" I snorted haughtily.

"Okay, come and I'll introduce you to my parents. I'll have someone to bring in another temporary bed for you."

She went out and I watched at her back as she walked away. I was wondering about how this woman was able to talk to me very casually whereas I was the enemy in here a few moments ago. How could she just accept me, the feared killer of innocents and destroyer of worlds in the universe, in her own home as if nothing happened? As if I was a stranger without a home. Damn, who does this woman think she's housing?

I followed her as we went by the same way we underwent through before and we continued towards the first floor.

"So how do you like your new room?" she asked.

"It's adequate." I replied.

"Okay. If you needed anything then don't hesitate to ask me. You just don't have to be rude."

"Hmph!"

As we walked into a hallway I caught the scent of cinnamon, baking powder, cocoa, berries, cream…buttermilk, vanilla… Someone's baking something and as we turned right I realized that we're going towards where the scent was coming from.

The kitchen was incredibly huge and complete with all kinds of cooking machines and cooking utensils. I initially thought I was at our very own royal kitchen.

The woman called Bullmoose walked towards a slender blonde haired woman who was busy mixing batter in a huge bowl with a huge wooden spoon.

"Mom!" she called.

The blonde haired woman looked up to her from her work. "Oh, Bulma-chan! You're back!"

I cringed at the painful sound of her voice. It was damn high pitched and she spoke in a loud, sing-sang voice that irritated me I thought my ears would explode the next word this woman will make.

So Bulma was the blue-haired woman's name eh. I thought it was Bullmoose. I guess my hearing was too much affected by her loud mouth earlier at the shower room. Now I know where she inherited that mouth of hers.

"I have someone with me." Bulma told her mother as she pointed at me. Her mother, who for the first time opened her seemingly closed eyes and walked towards me.

"Oh, who's this?" she asked.

"His name is Vegeta and he… uh… he's a new friend of me and Goku."

I glared at Bulma angrily. Since when did that low-class clown and herself became a friend of mine? Pfft!

Bulma's reaction was wide eyed, telling me to go along the lie. Hmph!

"I see! Hello there Mister Vegeta, I am Tiffany Briefs! Bulma's mother." She sang. I visibly cringed and gave her a disgusted glare just as she held up her hand. I bared my teeth, glaring at her hand. What am I supposed to do with that? Am I supposed to rip her hand?

Tiffany waited and then snapped the next second, grinning widely at me as she took my hand and shook it repeatedly. I blinked in confusion. What did she just do?

"Nice meeting you, Mister Vegeta. You're such a cute, shy guy, aren't you? Heeheehee…"

Ugh! I felt my face suddenly warm as I blinked back at her and then I rudely took my hand away. It took a lot of control for me to avoid throwing and killing her that same instant she touched me and called me 'shy and cute'. I crossed my arms across my chest and took a step back away from the annoying bitch. I turned my eyes to Bulma, who was standing at the kitchen counter and trying to stop her muffle laughter. I glared at her deadly and she bit her lip.

"Well, Mom. Vegeta doesn't have a place to stay and I just wanted to tell you that he's living with us from now on. I promise I'll take responsibility." Bulma said.

"Well, I guess you should ask your father about that, dear. But I'm sure he will agree to let this poor, handsome boy stay here." Tiffany said as she looked back to her daughter.

I scowled at her words. 'Poor handsome boy.' Something in my mind screamed for me to kill her at her words. Who do they think they are to pity me? I am the prince of Saiyans and the most powerful warrior in the universe, damn it! I am far more superior to any other being on this dirty mudball of a planet!

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to him later. Do you have some snack ready? Me and Vegeta are hungry." Bulma said.

"Yes my dear, there's still a few custard cakes and a tray of sushi by the fridge."

"Thanks mom!"

Bulma went to the fridge and took out a tray of the said custard cake and sushi. She told me to follow her and she took me towards the dining table.

The scent of the food in her hands made my stomach growl in hunger. She took a small saucer by the kitchen counter and filled it with some dark brown sauce and put a small amount of green paste in it. She took four pieces of metallic sticks before she took her seat on the table. She took two of the four metal sticks and rubbed them between her hands, her eyes lighting up with excitement before she offered the sticks to me.

"Here," she said. I raised an eyebrow. What am I supposed to do with those things? She shook her hand and insisted for me to take it. I glared at her and begrudgingly took the sticks from her hand. She took the rest of the sticks and rubbed them again between her hands. I copied what she did, feeling awkward at looking like an oblivious, innocent fool. She fixed the sticks between the fingers in her hand and knocked them on the table as if to align them. I did the same thing. Then I watched her as she mixed the sauce and the green paste on the saucer between us, took a piece of the food by clawing them in between the two sticks she called 'chopsticks' in her hand, dipped it over the strange sauce and ate it. As she chewed, she pushed the platter of food towards me. I raised my right hand in which I used to hold the chopsticks between my fingers, took the food topped with some kind of raw pink meat over white grainy food, she told me it was called 'tuna sushi' and I think it was delicious.

While we were eating, I sensed that someone entered the dining room. I turned to find an old man with purplish white hair and mustache, wearing a pair of thick glasses and a laboratory coat. "Oh, Bulma-chan, you're back." He said.

"Dad!" the blue haired woman greeted. I watched as she stood up and gave the man a peck on his cheek.

"Dad, I have someone for you to meet. This is Vegeta," Bulma turned to me for a second before returning her looks to her father. "Vegeta, this is my dad."

"So I heard." I mumbled as I looked at the man. I have a more favorable feeling of the old man than the rest of the family.

The old man adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before saying, "Hello there, boy. I'm Doctor Junpei Briefs, how do you do?"

I didn't answer.

"He's uh… bit of an introvert, dad. He's me and Goku's new friend, by the way. He's staying here per Goku's request. Is it okay with you?"

"Oh I see. Of course, there's no problem with that." Junpei said before returning his gaze at smile at me. "I hope you make yourself at home. You are very much welcome here, Vegeta-kun."

"So dad, how's your work downstairs?"

The old man chuckled. "I am almost done working with the new prototype. I just came here to refill my tumbler." He raised his right hand holding an empty bottle.

"Should I?" Bulma said, taking the bottle from him. She walked towards the earthling would call a refrigerator, took a pitcher of water and refilled her father's tumbler full. After that she returned the pitcher back and handed the tumbler back to her father.

"Thanks," the old man said. "I'll you two at dinner."

"Sure."

The old man exited the dining room and went back to where he came from earlier.

"That's my dad. He is the president of this company. He is a doctor, scientist and an inventor. He is a genius man, perhaps the smartest person in the entire Earth."

Bulma told me that once her father was out of hearing range. I snorted quietly to myself. That man is the smartest person in this planet? Maybe before I landed and stuck in this planet by the way. But something about the man has piqued my interest. An inventor, huh?

After that snack, Bulma asked me how the food was and I just stood up from my seat and left the dining room without any word. I went inside my room, locked the door and moved towards a new bed. This time, carefully sat down on its edge, contemplating on what am I going to do now.

I failed completely on my own mission to find the dragon balls and wish for immortality. I met my humiliating defeat by the hands of a low class trash. My space pod was destroyed completely and I was stuck on this miserable planet I wish to destroy until I can find a way out. If I can't, then how can I?

Kakarot's newly attained form crossed my mind and I became sure of what I should do. I must get stronger in order for me to achieve the state of the legendary Super Saiyan and beat Frieza. But how am I supposed to achieve that if I cannot train while in this stupid mud ball. Come to think of it, Kakarot achieved it while living his entire life here. How was he able to do it? Surely it wasn't about the basic power because I know I was stronger than him when the battle began.

I went through the battle once again. I remembered he achieved his transformation when I enraged him by trying to kill his friends as an Oozaru. Was anger the key to the transformation? If that was it then maybe I should try and force myself do the transformation myself. I have more than enough anger and rage to trigger the transformation!

I let out an evil smile and chuckled at my own discovery. Yes. I know I can do it! Of course I am far more superior to that foolish clown!

I closed my eyes in concentration and was about to try focusing all my rage within me when there was a light knock on the door.

I opened my eyes and snarled, who the fuck was that trying to interrupt my thoughts?! I focused my senses and I sensed that it was the stupid annoying woman again. What does she want now?

Another knock. I growled angrily and stood up to open the door, almost ripping the door off its hinges. "What do you want?!"

Bulma stared at me in shock. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

I glared at her. She laughed awkwardly and said, "Well, I just want to make sure that the new bed's fine. Well, I asked someone to clean the earlier mess up."

Then she walked in.

"Oh, wow, that was good."

I turned to see her looking at the new furniture.

"Try not to destroy it again, okay?" she told me.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and just glared at her. She smiled like an idiot she really was.

"What?" she asked.

"Get out," I growled.

"Eh?" she blinked.

"I said 'get out', woman."

"Why?" she pouted.

"I'm busy."

"What do you mean busy? Come on, we just met. Can't we just have some time to get to know each other, please?"

"No." I replied coldly.

"Why?"

"You are of no interest to me."

"So that's it? After I accepted you in my home then you don't want to thank me one bit?"

"I didn't ask anything from you. It was that clown, Kakarot, who told you to take me in, not me. I owe you nothing, woman. Which reminds me… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why accept me here just as easily? Didn't I just try to kill all of you earlier?"

She didn't speak anything for a moment, blinking. In the end, she just shrugged.

"I just trust Son-kun's judgement. Do you know why Son-kun spared you?"

"I don't care. He should have killed me the moment he defeated me. One day, I will arise and get my vengeance on him, kill the entire humanity and destroy this planet once and for all."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"And why should I tell you?"

She sighed. I continued glaring at her hard and cold. "Get out," I said, grabbing by her arm and dragged her out of my room. Once at the doorsill, I pushed her forward. She stumbled forward and glared at me angrily.

"Don't you ever knock my door again or I will kill you, understand?!" I growled before I shut the door at her face.

"What a jerk," I heard her mumble on the other side.

Stupid, annoying human girl.


	4. Volume 1: Chapter 3: The Bitter Truth

**誇り高き！！サイヤ人の王子ベジータ [Vegeta The Proud Saiyan Prince]**

**Love, Pride and Battles volume 1: Stuck on Earth**

**Summary: **When the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta came to Earth and was defeated by a supposedly much inferior warrior he called as Kakarot, he got stuck and was forced to live under the roof of a human girl and adapt to Earth life. But with his high pride, he finds it hard to adapt and accept everything. And for the first time in forever, he finds himself slowly caring for the human girl he's living with against his own wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Bitter Truth**

I decided to return to the mountain ranges where Kakarot and I fought earlier in order for me to try my hypothesis. The sun was already setting and I jumped through the window before flying towards the sky towards my destination.

I landed into the place, which was still filled with the destruction the battle has caused earlier. Debris and chunks of rocks were everywhere. I could still sense the faint left over tracks of my own dark energy and Kakarot's Super Saiyan Energy. This place was perfect to remind me of my very humiliating defeat and increase the level of my rage.

I closed my eyes, crouched down and clenched my hands into tight fists. I released my blue aura and began to power-up. I focused on my anger, recalling all the rage I have felt my entire life. I felt something in my energy burst and my dark powers were released. I opened my eyes, seeing that my blue aura earlier was a dark purple now. The sky was dark with thick thunderclouds that send lightning snaking down at the skies and the earth. The ground was trembling so strong, feeling as if the entire planet itself was trembling before me and my wrath.

I pushed my rage further, thinking of my father's promise and betrayal, the humiliation I experienced with the Planet Trade Organization, Frieza's sins to me and my race, my promise to myself when I decided to make the entire universe feel my wrath, and my recent defeat from Kakarot. And I felt as if the pressure caused by my rising ki inside of me was going to make me explode anytime soon. I felt my muscles bulged to accommodate the pressure and the power flowing through my veins, and it was excruciatingly painful.

The power itself was overwhelmingly strong and powerful, the rage I'm feeling accompanying this power up was nothing like I felt before since this was the first time I focused every single drop of rage I had in me. But all these I know wasn't enough and I realized that I was still in my normal state. But I continued powering up, screaming so loud and long I could almost feel like my throat would split open with the force of my own screaming. My entire body was in pain but I tried to ignore it. I forced myself to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan but no matter how hard I tried, I never did.

My body gave up to the stress I forced myself into and my knees and hands collapsed into the ground, I was panting. My dark aura distinguishing in a puff of smoke and the sky was cleared. The trembling of the ground did stop, too.

What's wrong with me? Why can't I transform? I have in me the blood of royalty. A super elite battle genius. A fighting prodigy. I am the descendant of the first legendary Super Saiyan. The greatest Saiyan warrior the universe has ever seen. I also have a great deal amount of rage and anger to trigger any transformation and power ups. I don't see any reason for me not to achieve the Super Saiyan Transformation a low class trash easily achieved. Why?!

I slammed my fists in anger into the ground, creating a huge crack over the surface. I don't understand what the hell was wrong with me. Did I lack on something that Kakarot has and I don't?

It dawned on me that maybe it were the emotions for his friends that enraged him when I tried to kill them in front of him. But that's impossible. Emotions are for the weak. I used other's weak and foolish emotions against them as I killed their loved ones. It made them easy to manipulate and use them to do whatever I want before I ruthlessly kill them. Emotions make a person weak and foolish enough, it would be a warrior's greatest downfall.

I refused to understand that the reason for Kakarot's ascension was that. It just can't be. There must be another reason.

I lied down into the ground and watched at the now orange sky. The sun was finally setting and its view from where I was is breathtakingly amazing. Like a fireball burying itself into the crust of the planet. It reminds me of Frieza's Supernova Attack. I recalled the time when I saw him use that attack to destroy a planet of those who dare to oppose him. Seeing that, I realized the bitter truth that he was far, FAR much powerful than I thought and that I was confident to defeat him IF I ascend to a Super Saiyan Status and become immortal myself, that way even he won't be able to kill me.

By the time I came back, the blonde haired woman was at the backyard garden and saw me land into the ground from flying. She almost jumped in surprise when she found me. I saw her grilling some delicious smelling meat over a huge electric grill.

"Oh my, where did you just come from? I didn't know you were out."

I just glared at her. Of course, she wouldn't. And it was none of her fucking business where I came from.

I ignored her as I turned towards the grill and looked at the meat. It glazed and the scent of it made me hungry. I found on the nearby table that there were still a few more, uncooked by the big white bowl. The meat was seasoned with different seasonings but the small scent of blood in that meat was also triggering my blood lust. I walked towards the bowl, took a slice of that meat and sniffed at it.

It was smelled so damn great.

"Vegeta-chan!"

I snapped out of my trance when I flinched at the sound of Tiffany's call. I blinked several times and found her staring back at me.

"I need to ask you if you want your steaks fully cooked, medium or rare?"

"Rare." I muttered.

"Okay."

Then she proceeded to turn the steaks to the other side.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I will call you when it's already prepared. For now, you can go back inside and wait," she told me with a disgusting smile.

I put the meat down and proceeded to enter the house. I sensed that the blue haired woman is gone and Junpei was somewhere downstairs. I decided to follow the old man's ki downstairs towards the basement of the house. I looked around my surroundings, it was a huge basement. I walked towards a wide hallway where there were rooms with all kinds of tools of scientific and mechanical purposes, to several and weird prototypes and inventions. I later found myself outside a huge library. Of all the things I saw downstairs I found something quite interesting. There was a huge room, mostly empty except for one simulator computer that lied on the very center of that room. The sign on the door said: Gravity Room.

What is this room for?

I walked inside to take a look. The room was dimly lit and the room was very spacious. I walked towards the simulator and found the LCD screen glowing with the characters '1G'. Next to the screen where three buttons, one square labeled as ENTER, an arrow pointing up and another arrow pointing down. Curious enough, I pressed the arrow pointing up button nine times until the characters on the LCD screen becomes '10G' and pressed the enter button. There was a loud whirring sound and I felt myself being weighed down but not to the point that it was enough to pull me down into the floor. I felt my weight increased but I didn't budge at all. When the whirring sound ended, I felt as if I was in my home planet. This feeling of the gravity pull, it's the same as my home planet! So the gravity here is 10 times lighter than Planet Vegeta's, huh? Let's see what happens if I raise it even higher? I changed the simulator to 100G and the gravity rushed. This time, I really felt it weigh me down and I crushed down into the floor to my surprise. Fuck!

I struggled to get back up to my feet, pulling myself up using my forearms. The gravity itself was pulling me down and I powered up to increase my strength to overwhelm the power of the gravity. After what it seemed like eternity of struggling, I was able to press the down button until it was around 50G and pressed the enter button. I felt lighter. I stood up, my body suddenly feeling so strained, every muscles felt as if they were shredded to pieces. I pressed the down button with my shaky hand until the characters on the screen becomes 1G and pressed the enter button. When the gravity was finally normal, I collapsed to the floor in a heap, panting in exhaustion.

That was… interesting, indeed.

I was grinning to myself.


	5. Volume 1: Chapter 4: The Request

**誇り高き！！サイヤ人の王子ベジータ [Vegeta The Proud Saiyan Prince]**

**Love, Pride and Battles volume 1: Stuck on Earth**

**Summary: **When the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta came to Earth and was defeated by a supposedly much inferior warrior he called as Kakarot, he got stuck and was forced to live under the roof of a human girl and adapt to Earth life. But with his high pride, he finds it hard to adapt and accept everything. And for the first time in forever, he finds himself slowly caring for the human girl he's living with against his own wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Request**

"Oh my, what happened here?"

I opened my eyes when I heard someone's voice near me. I shot up from lying for who knows how long and found Junpei standing on the entryway to the room I was in.

"What are you doing in here, boy?" he asked me.

"I… I was lost and got in here."

"Oh, you shouldn't be in here, Vegeta-kun. It's kind of dangerous in here."

I raised an eyebrow. Dangerous, huh? Should I say that I am the dangerous one in here?

"Did you play with the simulator?"

"Kind of."

The old man froze in shock. "Oh my, you really shouldn't. I mean playing with it in a high amount of gravity will crush you to death. So how far did you go, boy?"

"100G."

He just stared at me, with even more shock. "H-h-how come you're all fine? 50 times is enough to crush a normal human?"

"It's because I'm not human," I sneered in disgust at the word. "I'm not from this planet. I am a Saiyan, just like that low class trash you know as 'Son Goku' in this planet."

"A-a-an alien?" he mumbled in himself in disbelief. He looked at me before his expression changed. "Well, I'll be damned if I didn't notice how strange looking you are through that hair of yours." He said in amusement. "Well, you're lucky enough to survive just that. If you don't know how much gravity you can handle then you could be crushed. So I'm just telling you to be more careful next time."

"I don't need any warning from you, human." I sneered.

"Anyways, it was quite a surprise to find your curiosity piqued at these kinds of things. The simulator multiplies the pull of the gravity of the Earth inside this room to the maximum of 100G."

"I just found out that the gravity is my home planet was ten times heavier than this planet."

"Really? So that could mean that you have the ability of superhuman strength and superhuman speed."

"How did you know that?"

"According to my research, if anyone trains under gravity several times the normal gravity of their home, the body's weight increases. The more you train in that increased gravity environment and becomes accustomed to it makes them stronger and faster in a lighter environment. This room was made in Goku's request two years ago and it was left like that since then."

That makes sense. Training with increased weight would increase a trainee's strength and speed during a lighter training.

"So, would you make me one as well? Except that you make the maximum gravity up to 1000G?"

"That's insane!"

I frowned. "Why? You created 100G. For sure, you can create what I requested."

"I already told you that if you don't know how much gravity you can handle then you could be crushed to death!"

I glared at the man intensely and he stopped talking. He became visibly scared.

"You know what? You're lucky I find you kind of useful. I already told you that I am not human, you should know by now what I can do to you and your family. I tell you what. I can kill all kinds of living things there are on this mud ball and I can destroy this planet whenever I wanted to. Do it."

"Please, no."

"I said DO IT!" I yelled as I summoned up my powers and destroyed the entire room. Junpei jumped in fear.

Someone screamed upstairs.

We both turned towards where the voice came from. It was Tiffany. I sighed and calmed myself down. I turned my head to Junpei and told him, "Go to your mate, first then we'll talk about this later."

Junpei nodded and immediately scurried away towards wherever his mate was. I turned around and found that I really destroyed the room. I found the simulator becomes wires and crimpled metal. The walls and floors cracked. I sighed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair. I really shouldn't have done this. I lost control of my temper. Damn.

"Please! Don't hurt my daughter, please! I beg of you, we'll give you anything you want just please don't hurt her!"

That was Junpei pleading someone. My sensitive hearing tells me he was talking with someone over some communication device. The person on the other line was a man, he told Junpei to give him ten trillion zennie, which could be the currency in this planet, in exchange for his daughter's life. He gave a time limit of one hour or his daughter's head will be gone.

I snorted to myself. Whoever wanted that bitch kidnap for ransom was an idiot. I bet they wouldn't even last at her loud mouth.

I heard Bulma's screams on the other line. The kidnapper screamed at her to shut her mouth up but she kept screaming. I smirked. Just as I thought.

She screamed my name, she was screaming for my help. Is she crazy? Why should I save her? She must be dreaming!

She grunted as the man on the other line screamed for her to shut up. Junpei also screamed in panic. The man said that the woman was just unconscious because he hit her so hard. He threatened Junpei not to tell the police about it and that they will meet at the top of the Tongari Tower.

I went towards where they are, by the living room on the first floor. Junpei hanged up the communication device and ran his hands over his hair. His eyes were full of frustration and anxiety. He looked towards me with a pleading look that I found in my victim's eyes when I was about to kill them or their loved ones.

"Vegeta-kun, please do me a favor just this once. Please, save her. I will do anything you want, I will build the gravity room you want just please save my daughter." He begged.

I stared at him coldly as he knelt in front of me in desperation. "So you've changed your mind, old man? And really, anything I want?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes, anything you want."

Tiffany looked at me. "Vegeta-chan, I beg of you to save my Bulma-chan, too. We are willing to give you everything you want and needed."

I looked at them and regarded their pleas. I let out a smirk. "Whatever. Since you still have an hour, feed me first before I go there."

I wasn't helping these humans because of the goodness of my heart. I was merely doing this because I want them to do some things for me. I will use them to provide me all the necessary things I needed to survive and train in order to get stronger, in order to become a Super Saiyan, for me to defeat Kakarot and Frieza. When I'm done using them as my pawns, I will definitely kill all of them and destroy the Earth. I smirked at the idea that came to my mind. After all, these humans were willing to do my bidding and I better make use of it for as long as I want to.

The worry in their faces never faded even as they prepared my meal. I rolled my eyes when they just watched at me eating without them actually touching their food. These humans were such emotional creatures, I could say. It's too easy to manipulate their emotions. That makes them weak.

"The both of you should stop worrying about your daughter. You look pathetic."

They both just stared at me. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Go and eat, I'm almost done and the both of you haven't touched yours yet. Leave the stupid problem to me. This will be over in no time after this."

They just nodded and began eating, though it looked to me as if they're like robots with low energy.

"You know what, in situations like these, you should strengthen how you handle your emotions."

I stood up and washed my hands before I took the container of toothpicks from the counter. "I need this." I said before I turned around to leave.


	6. Volume 1: Chapter 5: Blood Lust

**誇り高き！！サイヤ人の王子ベジータ [Vegeta The Proud Saiyan Prince]**

**Love, Pride and Battles volume 1: Stuck on Earth**

**Summary: **When the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta came to Earth and was defeated by a supposedly much inferior warrior he called as Kakarot, he got stuck and was forced to live under the roof of a human girl and adapt to Earth life. But with his high pride, he finds it hard to adapt and accept everything. And for the first time in forever, he finds himself slowly caring for the human girl he's living with against his own wish.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 5<strong>

**Blood Lust**

* * *

><p>I went out of the house and stayed in front of the doorway for a while. I closed my eyes and concentrated my senses to search for Bulma's ki. I sensed it not too far away from here and it was too small. She was still unconscious. There were seven other ki signals near her. They could be the kidnappers. I slowly opened my eyes, raising my head to look at the so called 'Tongari Tower' about a mile away from here. I released my aura and blasted off towards there. I landed on the entrance. There were four men at the entrance playing some kind of card game. I walked towards the door and the four of them noticed me.<p>

"Hey man, wait a sec there. You aren't allowed to wander around here." One of them approached me, a fat punk with narrow eyes, and red spiky hair that stood like needles above his semi-bald head.

"Where is the woman? I was sent by her father retrieve her." I told him as I glared at him coldly. The man was a foot taller than me. The other three approached me as well. They were also taller than I am. One of them has green hair and wore earrings and braces. He was lanky but well built. The other man has a normal body build, he had long black hair tied in a ponytail. The last man was also well built and as tall as the red headed one. He has layered copper colored hair. All of them wore black sweater and jogging pants. Are they supposed to intimidate me?

"The old man sent you? He must be a coward to send a midget like you to do his job."

They laughed and ridiculed my height. I narrowed my eyes in warning.

"Here's a piece of advice, midget. Go home now and cry to your mommy. That's your only chance of living. No one who dared to oppose us lived to see another day!"

I just glared back. Is that supposed to threaten me? How dare these fools threaten me!

"Aren't you supposed to take me to the woman or not? Ha! If not then it's alright, I can assist myself by the way. Now, get out of my way because no one who dared to stand in my way lived to see the next second of their pathetic lives." I ordered as I raised my hand.

The red headed one was foolish enough to hold my arm. "Just a sec, midget. Before you go in there you must go through us first."

I glared at the hand that gripped my right forearm. How dare this foolish human touch me? I turned my dangerous glare at his face. "Hands off!" I swatted his hand away, slashing my hand through his skin, flesh and bone. The red headed man screamed as his right hand, including his forearm and lower half of his arm was disconnected from his upper right arm. Blood spluttered into my face.

He was screaming in pain as blood sprayed from the cut on his brachial artery, the blood was like a red fountain and it was spraying too much blood. I tried to ignore the delicious scent of human blood already spreading in the air so to keep my blood lust in check.

"Don't you ever try to stop me…" my voice was cold and detached as I watched at him scream in pain.

His comrades screamed the man's name.

"Shuya!" the three screamed.

"Why you! What have you done to him?" the man with the green hair demanded.

"Shuya! Shuya!" The dark haired one screamed as the one they called Shuya began to fade. With that much blood draining off of him he will likely suffer from hypovolemia and die.

I ignored their demands and I once again raised a hand. The man with the brown hair grabbed a weapon, a gun and fired at me.

I raised a finger and deflected the incoming bullet. It went through the green haired man's head, which exploded in impact. The upper half of his head burst in a spray of brains, blood, bone, muscle, skin and white matter. The rest of his body fell into the ground in a loud thud.

I turned towards the brown haired man who fired his weapon once again. This time I deflected the bullet back to him. The bullet went through his torso, which burst open and exploded like a bloody bomb. His body staggered a little backwards before falling as well.

One remained, the long haired guy with the ponytail just watched at the event of bloodshed in front of him. I glared at him.

"W-w-w-what… are you?"

I smirked back at him. "Now, now be a good boy and take me to where the woman is and I may spare you."

He desperately led me the way inside the tower into the top. There awaits the other three kidnappers and Bulma was nowhere in here.

She was somewhere below. I narrowed my eyes.

"B-b-b-boss…" The man with me called the man dressed in formal suit standing behind two bulky men. "H-h-here is the person sent by Doctor Briefs, sir…."

The man in the middle turned and looked at me. "Who the fuck are you?! And where's the ransom?"

He was pudgy and wore a pair of sunglasses. He looks like a fool. Who the fuck wears sunglasses when there's no sun at all?

"No one. Just a passerby. If I were you, I will let the woman go now or there will be a bloody hell for you to pay." I told them.

"What?" the man in the middle said with a crazy looking smile. Then he looked at the other two in front of him. A man with orange hair and the other was bald. The three of them laughed hysterically at my words. The man beside me swallowed fearfully.

"Ahm… Boss… You should be careful. H-he killed Shuya, Kazuo and Shinji without even using weapons."

The three stopped laughing and I let out an evil smirk at the sight of their shocked looks.

"They were killed by this midget?!"

"Y-yes."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mizuho! We have shotguns! And he's got… nothing."

The three looked at me for a few seconds before the man with the orange hair said: "You think a little man with ridiculous hair and wearing a ridiculous pink polo shirt and yellow pants is supposed to intimidate us?"

"But boss! I didn't even see what happened! They all just died in front of me. There was blood, everywhere!"

"Shut the fuck up, Mizuho! I didn't know you were such a coward!"

The four of them continued to argue and I'm getting a bit impatient now.

"The four of you, shut up! I didn't come here to listen to your useless arguments, now WHERE IS THE WOMAN?!" I demanded.

The four of them did shut up.

"S-she's hanging at the side of the tower. We threw her there until one of the Briefs come and get her."

I saw a rope tied on the post. The other end must be somewhere below.

I growled in warning, "How dare you ridicule my height, you insolent pests! I'll make sure that I will enjoy killing you all slowly until these _ridiculous pink polo shirt and yellow trousers _of mine becomes red, drenching with your own human blood!"

I took a piece of toothpick from the container I kept on my pocket, grabbed the man they called Mizuho by the hair, spun him around until I locked my left arm around his neck. I put the end of the toothpick over the skin of his fragile neck. "Let the woman go, now, or this person will lose his head if you don't release her in ten seconds." I threatened. The man with orange hair and the bald one raised their shotguns.

Mizuho trembled in fear for his life."B-b-boss… Please let her go!"

"Idiot! He's only holding a piece of toothpick and you're already like a pussy!" his boss said.

"B-b-b-but this guy's ridiculously strong!"

Mizuho squirmed under my grip and I snarled at his ear. "You wouldn't want to fight back when I say so, boy. Or else…" I pressed the toothpick into the side of his neck, and he screamed in agony. "I might get a little too brutal," and then I chuckled darkly.

"Please… spare me…" Mizuho choked, I could already smell his blood flowing from the hole I made through his neck.

I glared at the three other men who were just watching me. The two men holding the shotguns were shaking. "Well then, I'll begin the countdown now. Ten! Nine!"

Their boss panicked and quickly ordered his men, "What are you doing?! Shoot him!"

The two men out of panic pulled the shotgun's trigger. I took off the toothpick off Mizuho's neck and used it to deflect the two bullets coming. They all screamed in shock.

"W-what the?!"

"How is he able to deflect a bullet?" the boss shouted in anger and disbelief.

"Eight, Seven…" I continued counting as I waited for them to move and take Bulma to me. The two idiots continued firing and I just deflected each and every bullets. When they were finally out of bullets they just looked at me in shock.

"Six… Five… Four, three, two, one," I admit I rushed the countdown from four since I concluded that these fools have no plans on surrendering at all. So with a snarl I once again stabbed the toothpick on Mizuho's neck and sliced sideways to his carotid artery, into his throat, to the other carotid artery. Blood oozed out of the slice and he screamed in agony. The other three men watched the brutal scene in fright.

I let Mizuho's body fall into the floor, blood pulsing and spraying everywhere, even to my face.

"I gave you your chance, fools. Now it's time for the blood bath!" I growled as I let my blood lust out. I inhaled and sniffed through the air, smelling the mouthwatering scent of Mizuho and his other friend's human blood. Fuck! The human blood definitely has the sweetest and most mouthwatering scent among all the blood I have spilled! And oh, I can feel my thirst for blood controls me now, my sight turning red.

The bald man charged at me, he unsheathed what it look to me was an army knife. I quickly dodged to the side, grabbed his forearm and brutally twisted his arm. There was a loud snapping sound and he screamed. I yanked his entire arm off its sockets, took the army knife and threw the avulsed arm across the room where it collided with the wall. The bald man continued screaming, as I grabbed the sides of his head and glared at him coldly.

"P-please, have mercy…"

I smiled back."I don't have any of _that_," then I hit my right knee him on his stomach, blood and saliva sprayed out of his mouth before I snapped his neck. There was another snapping sound. I took the army knife and used it to decapitate his entire head, the sound of frightened whimpers, grunts and moans came from him until his entire head was off of the rest of his body was making my blood lust even stronger. His body fell into the floor and I threw the head across the room and it splattered on the wall like a watermelon.

"W-w-what kind of… monster are you?!" The orange haired man whimpered.

I turned to him and let out a psychotic smirk. "I'm just… Saiyan."

"W-what?"

I raised my finger at him and used telekinesis to haul his body upwards.

"No! No! No! Please! Stop this! Please don't kill me, NO!"

I smiled back. Oh, that sense of fear and panic radiating off their bodies was so intoxicating! I couldn't help the mirthless chuckle that escaped my lips.

"DIE!"

Upon my command, his body exploded to pieces. Pieces of his internal organs, shattered bones and his blood rained down into the floor.

And the last one, their boss all watched at the scene unfold with shock. I sauntered forward towards him with a killing intent. The human trembled in fear, staring directly at me with wide, fearful eyes. He stepped backwards until he hit a chair which made him fall into the floor. He crawled backwards until he was at the dead end. He turned his head and saw the emptiness below. The wind blew past us and I could smell the raw fear rolling off his body.

He turned his head back towards me and laughed a sheepish one. I could not miss that he was trying to hide his fear by laughing. This human must be crazy.

"Y-You're a good one…. Hahahaha…." His voice was trembling. I stopped my advances and began to wonder what was this human trying to do. "Y-y-you are q-quite skilled…on… on… killing people… L-let m-m-me hire you as my… p-personal bodyguard… H-how m-much does the Briefs pay you?" he smiled awkwardly. "I-I-I can triple that! J-just don't kill me."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you mistaking me for a fool? First of all, they didn't hire me. I came all the way in here for some reason that is none of your concern to you. Second, didn't you just kidnap the woman because you needed money as for ransom? That means that you don't have enough money to pay for anything!"

"N-No… We can… wo –!" I didn't let him finish one more word. I teleported in front of him and pushed him off the tower. He fell down with a frightened scream that probably rang throughout the tower.

And there was another scream, one I recognized. I turned towards the source and levitated off the tower then descended until I was making eye contact with the blue haired woman.

Bulma was tied up in her torso by a long thick rope, and was hanging upside down. The other end of the rope was the one I saw up there earlier. At the moment she saw me, she become ecstatic.

"Vegeta!" she rejoiced. "I'm so glad you came!"

I just stared at her coldly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Then her joyous smile vanished and was quickly replaced by fear, "Uhmm… Would you please do me the favor of releasing me here?"

I let out an amused smirk as I titled my head, "Where's the fun in that? I'm actually enjoying the view."

Her eyes widened, "Y-you're enjoying the – ," then she rolled her eyes. "How dare you say that, you jerk?! Don't you know how hard it is for me to hang like this for long?!"

"I don't see any problem with that, seeing how you are still as loud and annoying."

"Why you-!" she seethed. "I swear when I get out of this – ." I suddenly fired a small ki beam towards the rope and she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I watched at her as she fell down towards the ground and laughed at how funny she looks.

Just before she could smash into the ground, I teleported below and her caught her in my arms. Frightened, she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, was she trying to crush me to death?

"Waaaaaaahh! Damn it, you jerk! You scared me to death I thought I was going to die!" she cried.

"W-w-what the heck are you trying to do, woman? You know that kind of attack won't work against me!"

Bulma sniffed as she looked at me. "I'm not trying to crush you, dummy." Then she forced a smile. "Y-You're warm… warmer than… Son_-kun_." She mumbled as she leaned her head and wrapped her arms around my neck even tighter, but not to the point that I was suffocating.

I just stared at her as she leaned back comfortably against my body like an infant on her mother's arms. She was smiling. I suddenly felt a strange feeling on my chest. My heart was throbbing again, and then I thought I was already suffocating even if she wasn't really trying to.

I let her go and she quickly fell to her butt into the ground with a surprised scream.

"Owwwww…. Hey! Why did you do that for, you jerk!" she yelled as she rubbed her behind, glaring daggers at me.

"Hmph! Don't get the wrong idea, foolish woman! I didn't save you or anything, idiot. I merely did it because your father promised me to provide me my training equipments. Now, stand up and let's go back. You've already wasted a lot of my time!" I told her then I began to walk away from the woman.

When we got back to the woman's home, her parents frantically ran towards us. Bulma quickly rushed to them and they all cried together. I rolled my eyes off their stupid display of sentimentality.

"Thank you for saving her," I heard Junpei said when I turned my back to return to my room.

"Hn, whatever. Just don't forget the deal."

"Yes, yes, I will start by tomorrow morning."

"Good," I said before I left them to enter my room. When I found my reflection in the mirror, I found how much blood was over my face and clothes. The pink shirt and yellow pants were drenched with the human blood I've spilled today and I could still smell its scent. Seeing how dirty I was I decided to take a hot shower before I go to bed. I stripped off my clothes and entered my own personal shower. I turned on the shower's knob and let warm water wash off the dirt and blood off my skin. The heat of the water warming my muscles and I relaxed. As I stared at the sprinkling water from the shower, I went over to rethink the events of the entire day. Earlier today, I arrived on this dust ball with the attempt to use the dragon balls and wish for immortality then, I was defeated by a low class clown who unknowingly stole my pride and honor by becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan and surpassing me greatly. Now, I was stuck helplessly on this planet, saved an annoying human girl's life and blackmailed her family to get what I want.

I turned off the shower's knob and ran my hands over my now damped hair, which went down and covered my face due to the water's weight. I pulled my hair so that all of them hung on my back. I closed my eyes and let out a long, heavy sigh.

_Once I achieved the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, I will kill Kakarot and the entire humanity. I will spare no one, not even Bulma, Tiffany and Junpei then I will destroy this mud ball. After that, I will exact my revenge against Frieza and the entire Planet Trade Organization for what they have done and then I will replace him as ruler of the entire universe. Those who would try and oppose me I will send to the next dimension!_

I snapped my eyes open, my sight tainted with red. A wide, psychotic smirk stretched across my lips.

_Soon… Very Soon._

I lowered my head and I laughed darkly over my own merciless plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Here's another chapter of Love, Pride and Battles! What do you think of this chapter? Is it too brutal? I made Vegeta a bit too cruel and blood lusting in this series, just as I imagined Saiyans should be. So how is Bulma supposed to change his blood thirsty personality? We'll have to find it out on the future chapters.

This story's original title is _'Hokori Takaki! Saiyajin no Ouji Bejiita'_ or literally, "Vegeta, the Proud Saiyan Prince". I named it 'Love, Pride and Battles' as an alternate title for the series, short for "The Love, Pride and Battles of the Proud Saiyan Prince, Vegeta" which is too long. The book cover has the original title, though.

Any questions are welcome. I made the Saiyans here a bit different from the Saiyans in the original Dragon Ball series. An example of this is presented in this chapter. We read earlier that when Vegeta's thirst for blood controlled his rationality, his sight turned red. In this story, Saiyan eyes turned red not only when they look at the full moon but also whenever they feel too much rage, or blood thirsty. If you read VOLUME ZERO, (Story ID: 10199632 ) this indicates that a Saiyan is probably giving in to his inner beast. The details will be revealed in the future chapters as well.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think! Next Chapter will be **[Chapter 6: Servant Woman]**.

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist for this chapter: <strong>_I will post the title of songs and music that inspired me on writing each of the chapters. I will include the name of the original source (anime, drama or game)._

The Brave heart Challenges the Strong _(Dragon Ball Kai OST)_

The Dreadful Dark _(Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)_

Pendulum _(Shiki OST)_

Deciding One's Destiny_ (Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)_

Torture _(Corpse Party Book of Shadows OST)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>: **(c) DRAGON BALL/ AKIRA TORIYAMA/BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA/TOEI /FUJI TV/FUNIMATION/BANDAI NAMCO GAMES

The author does NOT own any elements from this work, which is only a fan fiction based on the said work above. All credits go to its respective owners and property and license holders. Please support the official release.


End file.
